Beni's World
by Sky Austen
Summary: Beni is stuck in a violent time loop and has been for a very long time.But suddenly her world that never changes has something new.A blue police box and a man who says he's going to save her.Even though Beni doesnt know how the loop ends she knows that something terrible might happen if she leaves.When the Doctor offers to help its up to them to stop the loop and save Beni's life.


**Hey there! I'm Alice Heart and I tearfully do not own Doctor Who. I just died inside... But I do own my OC. Please Read and Review! It may be a bit confusing when you read this but all will be clear in the next chapter which I will hopefully have up soon. Thanks!**

* * *

A flash of light and I am back. Back lying down in the same building, on the same floor, in the same room. I've been here before, 68 times now, and each time I get closer. I have a little more clarity, but my clarity comes with a price, one that I am guessing will leave me a cripple in the end. Everytime I come back I have another cut, or bruise, this times different though, my wrist is broken. I sit down in the chair behind the big desk. _I just don't get why this is happening._

I rifle through the bottom drawer of the desk for the first aid kit. I smooth down a big bandage to my leg where a deep gash had formed the 53rd time and put some band-aids on the smaller cuts. I put the case back in and stand up testing my strength. The leg with the cut throbs but is otherwise numb, my back is sore but it's been like that since the 24th when I found that I had a giant purple spot right in the middle like I had been thrown against something, hard. I don't know how I keep track of when I got each injury but it seems to come to me naturally.

I lift my arm up in front of me to see how bad it is. The skin around the break is dark purple, almost black and swollen something awful. I stupidly poke at it and cringe at the pain. I hold it to my stomach to keep it from hitting anything and walk to the office door. I open it a crack and peer out into the hallway. My eyes scan the cubicles noting that each are empty as always. I slide out of the door silently walking down the hallway. I get 37 steps down it before I duck into the storage room quickly closing the door. It took the first 16 times for me to realize that I should hide when I get to this point, otherwise I would be seen by two security guards that round the corner at step 40. They got me 6 times but the rest I could slip away from them easily enough.

I back away from the door but have to stop when I hit something. But thats impossible. In all 52 times that I have hidden here I have only encountered cleaning supplies there has never been anything else. I feel behind me with my good hand. Whatever it is it's definitely wood and I think I hear a slight humming. I turn around and see something I would never have expected in my life. A blue 1960's police call box.

"What are you doing here?" I ask it in a whisper. I hear footsteps outside and place a hand over my mouth. I wait silently pressed against the box as tightly as I can without further pain to my wrist. When I hear the footsteps recede I wait a couple more minutes until I even breathe full breaths. I finally release my mouth and turn around going to the door and peering through a crack making sure the coast is clear before closing it and leaning back against the door of the police box.

I take as much weight as I can off my bad leg seeing as it's now aching. I loll my head back, the cool wood relaxing me. _How did this police box get here in the first place. Well it doesn't matter does it? It's not going to help me in any way._ I sigh and am about to stand up when I feel the door disappear behind me and I am seeing stars behind my eyelids.

"Oh no! Are you alright? Wait were you leaning against my TARDIS? How were you-" I shoot my hand up to clamp over the loud man's mouth to shut him up. My head is still swimming from the fall and my back is killing me.

"Shh, they'll hear you!" I manage to get out before sitting up and pulling my legs in the rest of the way. I look around me now that my eyes have finished clearing. What I see is so completely impossible that I think I am hallucinating. The inside of the 4 ft. by 4 ft. police box is gigantic. Currently I am sitting on a golden bronze floor next to a coat rack leading up to a flight of stairs that take you to the second floor where a weird console-like thing is stationed in the middle with a giant tube going up the the ceiling. I see other stairs and corridors leading to other places too. I wonder how big it actually is in here.

I stand up shakily and look at it some more before I hear a door close behind me and whip around to see the man that was talking before. _I've gone mental. This is it I have finally cracked. Weird time loop I can handle but this!_ The man standing before me looks to be in his twenties but is dressed like an old man. He's wearing brown pants and a slightly pink button-up shirt under red suspenders and a tweed jacket. The weirdest thing about him though is the deep red bowtie on his collar. His face is young though and i'll admit a bit good looking. He has floppy brown hair and dark brown eyes. When noticing his eyes I can't look away, there is something about them I can't put my finger on. After a minute I realize that i'm staring at a person I don't even know. He could be a serial killer and here I am injured and just standing here like an idiot, I might as well have 'totally killable' written on my forehead.

"Who are you?" I ask taking a few steps back. The man stays where he is but he is looking at me strangely. His eyes widen when he looks at my face only making me wonder if I really do have 'totally killable' written on my forehead. He then gets the most childish grin on his face that I have ever seen on a man his age.

"I'm The Doctor. And i'm here to save you." I stand stalk still. _What!?_


End file.
